Trust
by Feardancer
Summary: Rage decides to tell his feeling for Yuni, but she gets worried what he might do.  How can he get her to trust him? Pairing: Rage/Yuni


YO! This is Feardancer with a new fanfic. I wanted to make another Rage/Yuni love story. I was having some trouble with this, so I asked my fanfic bud Papersak for help, and we recently teamed up. So give her some credit, too. It's 2:00 in the morning, I'm tired, so leave me alone, and read the fanfic!

* * *

Inside Disco's Hotel, he decided to have another party. You didn't even had to dress up nicely for this party. Inside, all of the dancers were having fun. But the two dancers that were under a small crowd's attention was Yuni and Rage. They were dancing by each other's sides, and showed off their free style moves. At the end of the song, the small crowd cheered, and the dancers when to a table to rest.

"Man," Rage panted "That's three songs, and I tired."

Yuni giggled. "But, that was so much fun. I can keep dancing all night."

Loud, hyper music filled the room as Gus and Emi changed records. Emi's hobby was collecting records, and she decided to try them all out. When Akira was dancing with Sa-Ja, he looked over at Yuni and Rage with a protective mind.

"He better not get any ideas."

Sa-Ja laughed. "Oh, Akira. Rage would never hurt Yuni."

He continued dancing and watching Yuni really close. However, not only Akira's eyes were watching Yuni. Rage watched her as she looked around at all of the dancers at Disco's party. Both Rage and Yuni had a feeling for each other, and they have been awkward around each other. She likes him, he likes her. But, Yuni was afraid of what would happen if she and Rage started dating. Her parents may keep her locked up in her mansion away from him, he may use her like all of the other famous male actors did, or he may end up hurting her in the end.

As Rage watched her, he was thinking to himself of confessing his feelings for Yuni. "_All right, when a slow __song comes on, then's my chance to tell her, and maybe... I may end up kissing her."_

Gus was talking with Emi to see what kind of love songs she has on her records.

"Let's see..." Emi said, taking a look at her records. "I have _Passion of Love, Closer, Remember You, __So In Love, Love Again, and Graduation."_

"Okay, let's try _So In Love, Remember You, Graduation, and Love Again._"

Gus put in the record that had So In Love. As it started, the lights on the disco ball changed, and couples started slow dancing.

Rage's lips curved into a grin, and he saw Yuni looking at him. "Wanna dance?"

Yuni smiled. "Sure."

He held his hand out to her as he got up. She looked at it, then took it. Rage escorted her to a small space between two different crowds of slow dancing couples. Her arms went around his shoulders a little bit, and his arms wrapped around her waist. They went around in slow circles, just enjoying the dance.

Yuni's heart was racing. _"I'm dancing with Rage... this is all so magical."_

Then, she started thinking about what others would think. She liked Rage more than any other guys she met. Most of the men she met were fake celebrities and jerks. Most of them even used her or take advantage of her. But, when she met Rage, he didn't treat her like a god or some kind of actress. They didn't get along at first, but once they got to know each other, they turned out to be good friends. However, she was afraid of him sometimes. He has a really short temper, and he can get mad real easily.

Rage had his eyes only on her as he was dancing with her. Graduation started to play. He got an idea of wanting to kiss her right that minute. He pulled her closer by placing a palm on her back, and the other on her cheek. Yuni gasped. She felt discomfort from the way he was holding her. She took his hands off of her, and backed away from him.

"What's wrong?" Rage asked. He began to hear his thoughts. _"This wasn't supposed to happen. What did I do wrong? __Just play it cool, Rage."_

Yuni's thoughts were in fear and confusion all in one. None of the fake love interests did this to her with real emotions before. All of this was new to her.

Rage started getting impatient with Yuni. "Yuni, will you stop being emotional over something?" he yelled.

She glared at him for ten seconds. He never yelled at her before. Her head turned away, with a pigtail hiding her face. Yuni's face softened slowly into sadness.

"Hey!" he yelled once again. "Yuni, are you listening?" Rage kept glaring at her, but he started to feel bad at yelling at her. He thought of walking away, until he saw a teardrop flowing from her cheeks. This made him feel really bad. "H-hey, I didn't mean to make you cry... I'm sorry."

Yuni looked over at him, then closed her eyes to prevent more tears. "I'm..."

Rage held onto her shoulders. "Yuni... I think I know what's wrong."

She didn't answer. More tears fell from her cheeks.

"I'm not fake like other guys, Yuni. I... happen to like you a lot. And, I wouldn't dream of hurting you like they did. You can trust me..."

Her eyes opened slowly, looking up at him. His anger seemed to fade away from his face. At the end of the song, Remember You started to play. Rage didn't think words would convince her, but maybe his actions would.

"I promise to never hurt you." he said, taking Yuni into his arms, and hugging her tightly.

Her watery eyes widened. The way he was holding her was convincing her that she can trust him. Her arms tightened around his waist, and she hid her face into his arm, pretending that she stopped crying.

He looked down at her face. "Why're you still crying?"

"I... I'm not crying." she croaked.

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not." she said, almost laughing.

This gave Rage and idea on how to cheer her up. "Yes you are." he said playfully.

"No, I'm not."

"Yuni, yes you are."

"Shut up." she said now laughing.

They both laughed. Rage smiled as he made her feel better. Her eyes were no longer covered in tears, and they were shining as the party lights flew everywhere in the room. Both Yuni and Rage didn't notice that Akira, Sa-Ja, and Disco were watching both of them. Rage saw her eyes shining with happiness. He was drawn close to them, unaware that his face was close to hers.

Yuni's eyes closed for a second, then opened back up. As_ Love Again_ began to play, Rage's arms went around her waist, his eyes closed, and his lips met hers with a kiss. After three seconds of kissing, Yuni pulled away surprised.

"What?" he asked.

"Um..."

"I... I'm sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable again?"

"N-no. It's just... nevermind."

"Are you still choked up from the idea, or is it the... kiss?"

She sighed. "I don't know..."

"Or is it... me?"

"No, it's not you, it's..." Yuni looked down. "Rage, I really like you a lot, but..."

_"Don't panic yet, Rage... don't even yell at her."_ he thought. "What's wrong?"

"I really want to be your girlfriend, but my parents might-"

"Who cares, Yuni?"

She looked back up.

"I don't care what everyone thinks. We'll work this out. You can trust me."

Yuni smiled a little. "I already do trust you,... Rage."

After a few seconds of looking at each other in the eyes, they started dancing with each other. Before the song ended, he tried it again and kissed her on the lips. Yuni's eyes closed, and she just let him kiss her.

Akira's eyes widened. "Oh, no!" He was starting to get angry.

Sa-Ja and Disco laughed. He was almost like Yuni's father, except very protective.

Yuni and Rage pulled away before the song ended. As the music hyped up, they started dancing their own moves again. She started to know that she can trust Rage. He will care about her as long as their relationship goes on now.


End file.
